PRECIOUS BIRTHDAY
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: Naruto tak menyangka pesta ulang tahunnya yang menyebalkan akan mempertemukannya dengan benang merahnya dan menjadika ulang tahunnya sangat berharga. / Yaoi / NaruSasu / My second story / mohon di RnR ,


Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI, mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip, ini cerita ke 2 dari saya special buat HBD nya Naruto , maaf kalau jelek karena masih butuh banyak belajar dari sensei dan senpai semua , mahon bantuannya ya. Terimakasih. RnR sangat dibutuhkan

PRECIOUS BIRTHDAY

By Miako Uchiha

#10 oktober 2013

Terlihat orang-orang yang sedang sibuk menata barang-barang yang sepertinya akan digunakan untuk sebuah perayaan pesta ulang tahun, tiba-tiba terdengar hentakkan langkah kaki seorang pemuda dengan mata secerah lagit yang sepertinya terlihat kesal dengan kesibukan yang ada di depan matanya. Dialah seorang pemuda yang pesta ulang tahunnya akan di rayakan hari ini. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto , putra satu-satunya dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze kushina.

"huh. Untuk apa membuat pesta mewah seperti ini , membuang uang dan waktu saja. Kenapa tidak sebagai hadiah untukku mereka memberikanku libur yaa 1 minggu cukuplah untuk menyegarkan otakku ini , apa mereka tidak tau menjadi pemimpin perusahaan itu sangat melelahkan dan menguras tenagaku ?" gerutuan panjang itupun keluar dari bibir tipis Naruto , menandakan bahwa sekarang disedang sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak selama menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan milik tou-sannya , dia jarang sekali memiliki waktu untuk istirahat panjang dan sekarang di tengah kesibukkannya tou-san dan kaa-san nya ingin merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya dengan alasan selain pesta ulang tahun , pesta ini juga untuk membuat Naruto cepat-cepat memiliki pendamping mengingat usianya yang telah menginjak 24 tahun tepat pada tanggal 10 oktober hari ini yang belum pernah terlihat bersama seorang gadis. Dan inilah alasan kenapa Naruto sangat kesal dengan pesta ini . Sampai sekarangpun Naruto sama sekali tak mempunyai ketertatikan terhadap seorang gadis , dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal merepotkan seperti itu. Dan diapun hanya bisa pasra saat melihat persiapan pesta sepertinya telah selesai. Terbenak diotaknya untuk memberantaki tempat yang akan menjadi pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya tapi niat mulia itu diurungkan mengingat kaa-sannya yang cantik itu bisa mengamukinya habis-habisan.

_ _ DIKEDIAMAN UCHIHA__

"Tadaima" terdengar suara datar dari pemuda yang memiliki mata sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang ketika memasuki kediaman uchiha yang terbilang sangat mewah itu.

"Okaerinasai , Sasu-chan" sambutan manis dari kaa-san tercinta membuat sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menyadari panggilan dari kaa-sannya tadi. 'apa?! "sasu-chan"?!' batin sasuke jengkel, dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah cemberut lalu berkata dengan nada yang terdengar sangat sebal.

" huh, apa-apaan panggilan kaa-san tadi ? aku sudah besar, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel "chan" , kaa-san" mendengar anak bungsunya yang tidak suka dengan panggilan itu membuat nyonya besar uchiha itu terkikik geli melihat ekpresi lain dari wajah anaknya yang biasanya datar itu.

"maaf-maaf , Sasuke" dengan masih terkikik geli uchiha Mikoto sang nyonya besar uchiha kembali menggil anak bunsunya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, "Sasuke?". Sasuke pun hanya menoleh tanpa menjawab panggilan kaa-sannya karena masih sebal. " apa nii-san mu telah memberih tahu kalau tou-san menyuruh mu dan Itachi untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun dari anak pemilik perusahaan Namikaze sekaligus sahabat tou-san" lanjut Miako yang tadi tak mendengar jawaban panggilan dari sasuke karena masih sebal. Dengan sedikit anggukan sasuke menjawab dan berkata sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai 2 "aku akan siap-siap sekarang, kaa-san" .

_didalam kamar Sasuke_

Tok…tok…tok...

" apa kau sudah siap Sasuke?" Tanya Uchiha Itachi yang sepertinya telah siap untuk pergi ke pesta. Tak terdengar suara balasan sama sekali dalam kamar Sasuke , hingga Itachi berniat mengetuk kembali tapi tidak jadi karena melihat pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan Sasuke yang sepertinya juga sudah siap untuk pergi kepesta.

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Itachi seraya berjalan menujuh tangga untuk turun.

"Hn" hanya itulah balasan dari Susuke yang sepertinya terlihat malas mengikuti langkah Itachi, dan Itachi kembali bersuara "cobalah sedikit merbaur nanti disana Sasuke, aka nada banyak rekan bisnis serta teman tou-san nanti disana". Itachi pun menoleh kebelakang menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke . "Hn" dan kembali hanya itu yang jadi jawabannya. Dan Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang benar-benar darah uchiha mengalir kental dalam diri adiknya. Tanpa menunggu lagi mereka keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil untuk menuju pesta.

_pesta di kediaman Namikaze_

Kediaman Namikaze pun terlihat sangat ramai dengan orang-orang elit di dalamnya , terlihat banyak gadis cantik dan anggun mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto tapi ada satu pun yang membuat Naruto tertarik dan malah terlihat malas melihat tingkah genit gadis-gadis itu. Namun seketika matanya terpaku tanpa berkedip saat melihat seorang pemuda bermata segelap malam , memiliki rambut yang seperti melawan hukum gravitasi , kulit putih pucat dan garis wajah yang terlihat sangat sempurna ada rasa aneh didada Naruto yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia rasakan , jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang menurutnya tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan , tanpa mereka sadari pandangan itu membuat benang merah tersambung dan mengikat mereka.

Saat dia melihat tou-sannya mendekati dan sepertinya tengah berbincang dengan pemuda itu atau lebih tepatnya bersama pemuda yang ada disebelahnya yang datang bersamanya tadi , Naruto coba mendekati tou-sannya karena penasaran dengan pemuda itu, beruntung Naruto saat mendekat tou-sannya melihatnya dan memanggilnya untuk lebih mendekat lalu menyuruh untuk berkenalan dengan 2 pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal" senyum ramah langsung Naruto tunjukan ketika kembali bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang tadi sempat dia kagumi penampilannya. Salam perkenalan itupun hanya dibalas oleh Itachi sang kakak atau Uchiha sulung.

"Uchiha Itachi , salam kenal juga Naruto. Dan kenalkan ini adikku Uchiha Sasuke" balas Itachi dan tak lupa juga mengenalkan Sasuke yang Itachi yakin Sasuke tak akan mengenalkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah tau nama Sasuke , Narutopun langsung menyapa Sasuke dengan sangat semangat dan menunjukan senyum terbaiknya.

" hay,, Sasuke.." . senyum itupun hilang ketika yang di sapa hanya membalas dengan tatapan malas seolah tak perduli. Itachi yang merasa Naruto jengkel dengan sifat adiknya pun langsung bersuara agar Naruto tak lagi kesal dengan sikap Sasuke dan memaklumi adiknya yang masih tergolong remaja ini. Ya,,, tentu saja remaja , 2 SMA masih tergolong remaja bukan ?.

" eh,, Naruto, tolong maafkan sikap Sasuke ya , dia itu memang begitu sengat pendiam dan irit bicara jadi kau harap memakluminya ya,, namanya juga anak remaja memang suka begitu, cuek dan er.. agak kurang ajar dengan orang yang lebih dewasa" ucap Itachi seraya menjelaskan dan tersenyum ramah. ' hah.. sepertinya dua kakak adik ini mempunyai sifat yang berbeda' batin Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang malas mendengar penjelasan dari kakaknya yang menurutnya tidak penting telah pergi entah kemana sebelum ucapan Itachi selesai. Itachi yang tak melihat Sasuke lagi disebelahnya langsung menoleh kiri dan kanan mencoba mencari sang adik tapi ternyata dia tak menemukannya. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah tak adapun bertanya pada Itachi sesuatu tentang Sasuke.

" ehm.. Itachi?" mendengar namanya dipanngil pun Itachi menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah berkata ada apa. Seperti mengerti maksud Itachi , Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Berapa umur Sasuke dan apa dia masih seorang siswa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran. Awalnya Itachi bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto tapi dia berpikir mungkin Naruto hanya ingin tau dan Itachi langsung menjawabnya.

"16 tahun dan dia juga masih seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA" jawab Itachi dengan nada sedikit datar tapi tak meninggalkan kesan ramahnya. ' 16 tahun? Menarik. Bukankah kaa-san membuat acara ini agar aku bisa memilih seseorang untuk jadi pendampingku? Akh, baiklah , aku sudah memilih dan yang kupilih adalah Uchiha Sasuke.' Batin Naruto dengan senyum seringaiannya yang terlihat sangat kentara , karena melihat keanehan pada wajah Naruto , Itachi pun berdehem dan membuat Naruto tersadar .

" ah, Itachi , aku permisih dulu nikmati saja pestanya " dan Naruto pun meninggalkan Itachi yang kebingungan mencari Sasuke. 'ya sudahlah, mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang bosan, sebaiknya aku biarkan saja' batin Itachi yang mulai menujuh kumpulan teman-teman bisnisnya.

Ditempat Sasuke sekarang , dia tengah berada disebuah taman yang sangat indah dan sepi mungkin semua orang sedang berada didalam dan menikmati pesta . Matanya terpaku saat dia melihat sebuah danau buatan kecil yang dikelilingi lampu yang sangat indah lalu dia mendekati kursi yang menghadap danau yang ada disana menikmati pemandangan indah yang jarang dia temui.

Sedangkan Naruto , dia berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya hingga sampai pada taman yang ada di kediamannya. Beruntungnya dia karena dia melihat danau yang tak jauh dari taman dan menemukan orang yang sedang dia cari sejak tadi hingga mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Tak menyadari ada yang mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya , Sasuke pun terkejut hingga terlonjak bergeser lebih kesamping kursi. Naruto pun tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sesaat Sasuke terpaku saat melihat sepasang permata safir yang seperti sedang menariknya untuk diselami lebih dalam hingga sebuah panggilan membuatnya tersadar .

"hey… Sasuke , apa kau baik-baik saja wajahmu terlihat memerah?" tanpa menyadari wajahnya yang memerah entah karena apa tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"aku tidak apa-apa" saat Sasuke menjawab itu Naruto dapat mencium aroma wine dari mulut Sasuke.

"kau munium wine?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar itu sejenak berpikir seingatnya tadi dia hanya minum minuman yang tersedia dimeja minuman tanpa tahu itu apa tapi dia ingat rasa minuman yang dia minum rasanya sedikit aneh. Ya benar saja dia salah mengambil minuman di meja yang seharusnya , dia berpikir bahwa minuman itu hanya minuman biasa yang padahal itu adalah mejah minuman khusus wine. Dan inilah akibatnya karena dia tidak terbuasa dia merasa pusing dan "brukk" dia terjutuh kedepan untunnya Naruto sigap dan menangkap Sasuke . tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung mengendong Sasuke ala bridal style dan membawah kekamarnya lalu mebaringkannya ditempat tidurnya. Naruto hanya bisa terpaku diam saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai sadar .

"dima aku?" Tanya Sasuke saat ditelah benar-benar sadar.

"tadi kau pingsan jadi aku membawamu kekamarku" jawab Naruto enteng sambil mendudukan diri di pigiran ranjangnnya dekat Sasuke.

"a-apa? Dikamarmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah agak merona karena malu belum lagi dia yang menyadari bajunya agak berantakan. Walaupun Sasuke masih kelas 2 SMA tapi dia tahu kalau di negaranya pasangan sesame jenis bukan hal yang dilarang karena disekolah Sasuke sering melihat temannya yang berpacaran sesame jenis. Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah malu pun berniat menggoda Sasuke .

"ada apa Sasu-chan. Kau takut? Hehe , kalau didilihat lebih dekat kau ternyata cantik ya?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai melihat rona wajah Sasuke yang semakin bertambah .

"jangan seenaknya bicara ya, dobe. Aku ini laki-laki!" ucap sasuke dengan death glarenya, tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tak mempan pada Naruto, lihat saja apa yang Naruto katakana selanjutnya.

"akh, teme . kau semakin cantik saja kalau sedang marah buat aku ingin menciummu saja" goda Naruto dan berhasil mebuat wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna karena malu. Sebenarnya sejak awal Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto karena dia adalah salah satu pengusaha hebat belum lagi karena Naruto dikenal juga dengan ketampanannya tapi Sasuke tak tau kalau Naruto mempunyai mata biru seindah itu yang membuatnya tambah mengagumi sosok didepanya walaupun dia tetap bersikap datar. Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto telah mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan , tak mendapatkan reaksi dari Sasuke , Narutopun melumat bibir tipis tiu hingga Sasuke sadar dan ingin merontak tapi tak bisa karena tangannya telah dipegang erat oleh Naruto , Sasuke akui dia cukup menikmati ciuman itu , ciuman pertamannya, hingga membalasnya dan tak memberontak lagi , hingga ciuman itu berakhir karena pasokan udara yang telah menipis.

" apa yang kau lakukan , dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kesal walau rona merah belum hilang dari wajahnya.

" tentu saja menciummu. Akh mungkin kau menginginkan lebih aku bisa memberinya jika kau ingin sekarang , bagaimana?" kata Naruto sabil membuka kancing kemejanya hingga menampakan tubuh atletisnya mebuat Sasuke mundur kebelakang hingga hamper jatuh dan untungnya berhasil ditangkap Naruto.

"haha, bercanda. Aku hanya ingin mengganti pakaianku saja. Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu dan aku serius " kata Naruto menunjukan wajah seriusnya saat menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke , hingga membuat Sasuke tambah terpesona dengan Naruto.

" kenpa diam?" Tanya Naruto setelah dia selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos orene biasa.

"a-aku " jawab Sasuke gugup tapi sudah dipotong oleh Naruto.

" taka pa aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya , mungkin kau agak an…" kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"aku juga menyukaimu , sebenarnya bahkan sudah sejak lama" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang kembali merona. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam lalu tersenyum .

" benarkah" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari Sasuke.

" baiklah kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau kekasihku , 16 tahun tak masalah bukan?" ucap Naruto dengan seringainya menaiki ranjang dan minindih tubuh Sasuke yang mebuat wajah Sasuke tambah merona meski hanya diam. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah terdengarnya suara desahan dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu kasih.

Jam pun telah menunjukan pukul 12.00 tepat hingga kegiatan panas Naruto dan Sasuke berakhir .

" engh.. aku lelah Naru" ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata karena kelelahan melupakan kakaknya yang pasti tengah mencarinya , tapi Sasuke sepertinya tak perlu khawatir karena Naruto telah memberi tahu pada Itachi bahwa Sasuke akan menginap.

" yaa, tidurlah Sasuke " ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Naruto.

"Sasuke" panggill Naruto seraya menyentuh pipi Sasuke

"hn?" jawab Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengantuk

" terimakasih , ulang tahun ini adalah ulang tahun paling berharga untukku karena bertemu dan memilikimu" ucap Naruto terseyum dan dibalas dengan senyum sangat manis dari Sasuke hingga Sasuke memejamkannya dan tertidur begitupun Naruto .

END

Hallo semuanya, hehe , ketemu lagi lo sama miako di cerita ke 2 , semoga bagus ya, bener-bener kejer waktu ni jadi maaf kalau jalan ceritanya kecepetan , OCC , apalagi typo yang nyelip gak sengaja karena bener-bener ngetik sesuai otak dan cepet . yang ini gak ada lanjutanya ya , kalau yang daisuki, sayonara tenang aja ada kok lanjutannya tinggal nunggu waktu luang aja . terimakasih untuk yang sudah RnR daisuki, sayonara nanti di beles di squelnya ya , yang ini juga jangan lupa RnR ya :D


End file.
